


"You got horny from some shitty fanfics?"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Guilt, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy leaves his computer open and Wilbur finds some stuff that proves Tommy may like him back, so he decides he's gonna make a move on the younger sooner than planned.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	"You got horny from some shitty fanfics?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lil bit non-con for the soul :> Anyways please don't waste your time reading if u dont like it. Go outside or something 😩 Also disclaimer it's kinda shit🤝 But I think it gets better along the way :)

"ONE SECOND MUM" Tommy shouts "God. you literally just got here. I'm sorry, be right back" He excuses himself and quickly goes downstairs 

Wilbur was over at Tommy's house for a few hours, they weren't planning on vlogging or anything, just them hanging out, maybe stream a little. 

Wil decided to take a quick look around the room, it was pretty small. A twin bed, a closet, his desk- wait- oh, would you look at that, he left his computer open. 

Now, Wilbur really didn't want to look through it at first but Tommy was taking so long to come back so, might as well, right? 

He didn't bother sitting down on the chair, he wanted to have a quick way to get away from the monitor when the younger gets back. 

There were a few tabs open, there was twitter, he didn't expect to find anything out of ordinary there so he went through more tabs. Discord, reddit, ao3- 

wait. 

wait a fucking moment. 

Why the fuck did TOMMY, out of all people, have an ao3 account? 

Wil started looking through it and boy oh boy was he surprised at what he had found. 

There were fucking hundreds of fanfics of him and Tommy, he was disturbed, confused, and slightly aroused to say the least. And yet, he couldn't stop himself from reading at least two before he heard the foot tapping on the stairs, he quickly changed to another tab and sat back on Tommy's bed. 

"Sorry it took so long, I'm back!" Tommy says as he locks the door behind him and sits down next to Wilbur "Mother dearest said she'll be leaving in a few hours" He continues, to which Wilbur nods 

"Anyways, what do you wanna do?" Wil asks the younger 

"We could stream, I guess" He gets up and heads to his PC, setting some stuff up. 

Tommy looks through it and realizes he left what he had read earlier open, his eyes widen and he quickly deletes the tab. 

"What's taking so long?" Wil asks, fully aware of why the blonde had a terrified look on his face. 

"O-Oh uh I'm just deleting some tabs I left open so my computer can run faster" Tommy says. Well, it wasn't technically a lie just not a full-on truth 

After a minute he's done and takes a chair for Wilbur to sit down on as well, he places it quite close to his own chair, hoping the older doesn't notice he did it. 

Oh but Wilbur was fully aware. Now that he knew about Tommy's little secret he payed more attention to every little out-of-ordinary movement and gesture. 

"So what should we stream?" Tommy asks, fiddling a little with his shirt. Wilbur takes this as the perfect opportunity to start teasing him. 

"Are you nervous, Tommy?" Wil asks, holding back a smirk 

"W-Why the fuck would I be nervous- And what gives you the ideas that I am?!" 

"Dunno, you seem a little...troubled." Wilbur has to be careful with his words, not wanting to give away what he he's doing. 

"I-I'm okay. Answer the fucking question, dickhead" Tommy says, tilting his head away a little from the other 

"We could just play jackbox, if more people are willing to join" Wilbur says 

Tommy just nods and quickly texts some people. 

They end up streaming for 3 hours, his mom shouting that she was leaving in the middle of it, and everyone making fun of Tommy for having to shout back. As soon as Wilbur heard she was gone, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. 

They said goodbye to the chat and quickly ended the stream. 

"I'll have to leave in like an hour, what do you wanna do?" Wilbur speaks as soon as the steam ends 

"Well- we can play boardgames?" 

"but aren't you too big of a man for board games, Tommy?" Wilbur teases 

"W-What do u mean?" Tommy asks, pretending not to be bothered by it 

"I mean.. you're already into 'adult stuff', aren't you?" 

"Wilbur stop blabbering, I'm gonna go get the boardgames" Tommy says while getting up, he knew exactly what he was implying, though he chose to ignore it 

"Ah-ah do you not have any manners tommy? you can't leave in the middle of a conversation" Wilbur says as he pulls Tommy back by his shirt "I didn't know that u were this big of a pervert tommy." He tugs onto his shirt again, now forcefully placing him on his lap 

"W-What?" Tommy blushes 

"Dont even try to play dumb with me, Tommy. I know what you've been reading, and jesus christ I didn't expect to find fucking cum stains on your desk. You got hard from some shitty fanfics of me treating you like a dog? You sure are a whore." He whispered into his ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine 

"N-no, please I don’t-" he tried, but he felt a finger press against his trembling lips, effectively shutting him up. 

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you" Wil lies, and carries the blonde to the bed. He then gently drags his finger down Tommy's lips, chin, jaw, and finally stops at his collarbone to rest there. 

"W-What are you doing?" Tommy says, hating how scared he sounded. 

Wilbur wouldn't hurt him. He had to remember that. 

Tommy stopped breathing when he felt cold lips beginning to pepper kisses along his neck. 

"W-Wil- I don't know about this-" 

Tommy felt a hot tongue press against his neck and he almost shouted at the pleasant feeling, he wanted more. But he knew he shouldn't. 

He left so helpless when the older started lifting his shirt up, then he went for his own shirt and started unbuttoning it, leaving them both shirtless. 

"You're so fucking beautiful" He praised, and the younger couldn't help but shiver in response. 

"I’ve been waiting so long to be able to touch you, and to think you’re all mine for the taking, beautiful and perfect...I’m going to make you feel so good." Tommy whimpered at the implications of the man’s words. 

Tommy had never been more ashamed than he was when he moaned once the other pressed a kiss just below his chest. 

He felt the man press his lips to Tommy's skin again, this time a little lower, and Tommy could feel the smirk on his lips. "I told you I’d make you feel good" Wilbur murmured against Tommy's skin, kissing his way down until he got to the edge of his pants. He paused and pulled away. 

Wilbur's hands made their way to the boy's pants, undoing them. And once he was done, he shot up a glance to the blonde, as if asking for permission, not that he needed it, considering he would finish no matter what the younger said. Tommy didn't know how to react, and Wil wasn't going to wait. He pulled down his pants, along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. 

Tommy was so ashamed and disgusted in himself, yet he couldn't get enough of the small touches that were being placed on his exposed body. 

Wilbur proceeded to spread Tommy's legs and began kissing along his inner thigh, slowly getting closer to his crotch. "You look so good like this,” he said, biting gently on Tommy's thigh, receiving a yelp from the boy. 

It didn't take long before the younger was already painfully erect, whispering pleas as the he felt Wilbur's mouth close around his head that he realized that this was going to happen, whether he wanted to or not. 

"Ah~ fuck, Wil-" Tommy tossed his head back as Wil took more on him in his mouth. Wil moaned around his cock, and Tommy moaned as well from the vibrations. His hands subconsciously wrapping around the brown fluffy hair, tugging on it like his life depended on it. 

Wilbur finally pulled his mouth away from Tommy's cock. Tommy berated himself when he let out a whimper. 

Will gently ran his hand up and down Tommy's thigh, sending shivers up his spine. "This isn’t going to be as good as it could be for you if you don’t actually allow yourself to enjoy it, you know." 

Tommy closed his eyes as he listened to the man rummage through something. "I wouldn't have expected you to have lube here, but after earlier I'm not as surprised." Wil says, opening the bottle, he climbed back onto the bed and smeared some along his long fingers. 

"Open your legs," Wilbur demands, and Tommy almost immediately obeys, making the older smirk 

Tommy felt something wet and cold press against his entrance. Tommy gasped and shivered as it pushed into him, it also felt so good. 

Wil slowly moved his finger in and out of Tommy in a steady rhythm. 

The blonde turned his head to the side and bit down on his lower lip. He felt horrible for finding pleasure in something so sinful, and it didn’t help when Wilbur inserted another finger, slowly stretching him out. 

Suddenly, Tommy felt shocks run up his body and he arched his back in response, pulling on the sheets he was laying on, as he moaned loudly. Wil continued to rub against that spot and Tommy was sure his lip was bleeding with how hard he was biting on it. 

"F-fuck, don’t stop," Tommy moaned 

Wil slowly entered another finger, now jamming them into the boy faster and faster with every thrust 

Tommy didn't even know pleasure this good existed and as much as he wanted more of this pleasure, he didn't want this. 

Yet his body thought otherwise. 

Wilbur seemed immensely aroused by this. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Tommy whimpering and hating himself for every sound. 

Wilbur's eyes traveled up Tommy's body, soaking him in and burning the image in his brain. He had waited so long for this moment and it was finally here. Sure, Tommy wasn't the epitome of "willing" but he would make sure this was good for the younger. He wanted nothing but for the boy to love him back, and he would start by making him feel good—no, amazing. 

Wilbur poured a generous amount in his palm as he began kissing down Tommy's neck and smeared it on his own member. He began pumping himself to spread the lube and he bit down hard on Tommy's shoulder. He felt as if it had drawn blood, but he couldn’t know for sure. 

“Mm, I’m gonna make you feel so good, Toms” Wil breathed against Tommy's skin as he left blooming marks. “You’re gonna be screaming until you can’t speak anymore. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk anymore,” he whispered into Tommy's ear, making the boy blush and moan as he pictured exactly what Wil was telling him. 

"No, no! Please just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone. I promise, so please just let me go" Tommy pleaded as he stared into Wil's eyes, begging him to listen. 

Wilbur frowned, "You know I can't do that. I finally have you, I'm not letting you go." 

Tommy did want this, he just knew it was wrong. 

Tommy held his breath in anticipation and he felt his eyes water again as Wil wiped his hand on the covers before firmly planting both of his hands on Tommy's hips. Tommy tried to close his legs yet again, but Wil was already positioned at his entrance. 

"You're gonna feel so good, Toms” he said, before he pushed into the boy. 

Tommy drew in a sharp breath and winced and the pain of the stretch and he dug his nails into the sheets. 

"You'll be okay, it’ll start feel good soon, better than my fingers.” 

Tommy looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn't believe that was possible, especially with how badly this hurt 

Wil paused inside of him, and Tommy assumed it was because he had nothing left to push into Tommy. "Relax," Wil instructed, and for once, Tommy listened. He was glad he did, as he found it hurt less the more he was relaxed. So, as much as Tommy wanted to continue fighting (not that he was fighting that much to begin with), he tried to relax. 

Tommy gnawed on his already worn-down lip to keep himself from making any noises. Wilbur leaned back and gripped Tommy's thighs as he slowly picked up the pace. Tommy didn’t want to admit it, but it did start to feel good. He found himself having a hard time keeping his voice down. 

Wil seemed to be angling his thrusts differently with each thrust, as if he were searching for something, and once he hit that spot that made the younger see stars and then kept hitting it over, and over, and over again, Tommy knew exactly what he had been looking for, and he had found it. He was pounding into Tommy like a hammer and every time his hips met Tommy's ass, it created a slapping sound that filled the room along with Tommy's moans and Wil's grunts. It felt so good and yet hurt so badly. Tommy didn't know how he could derive pleasure form pain, but he somehow did. 

Shocks of pleasure after shocks of pleasure were racing throughout Tommy's body and he hated himself for loving the feeling. He couldn't fight the moans bubbling in his throat well enough and they spilled out, sounding like music to Wil’s ears and pushing him to the edge. 

Wilbur, deciding the boy’s pleasure just wasn’t enough, reached out and grasped Tommy's already leaking cock, pumping it skillfully and watching the boy's face for a reaction. 

Tommy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pulled violently on his restraints. He twisted, squirmed, and writhed, moaning strings of curses and Wilbur's name and Wil believed he had never been happier than he was in that moment. 

Tommy came with Wilbur's name on his lips, and it was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. 

Will was driven over the edge by Tommy's insides clenching around his cock. He came inside of the boy and collapsed next to him after pulling out. 

After giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath, the older looked over at Tommy. "I told you it’d feel good," he said smugly. 

Then, he got up to retrieve a towel to clean up themselves and the bed, and Tommy found he had no more tears left to cry, and no more strength left to fight. 

Wilbur had just ruined the boy, and held no regret for his actions. 

Did Tommy mind? Would he tell anyone? The answer to both questions was no. 

Would he do it again? 

He wasn't quite sure at the moment. 

"I'm gonna take my leave, it's quite late. You should get some sleep, Tommy" Wilbur said, walking over to the still naked boy, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

And with that, he was gone. Leaving Tommy to think about what has happened in the past hour, and boy oh boy did he have a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Hope u enjoyed :D comments motivate me a lot so don't be shy! Anyways hope u have a wonderful day/night and remember to drink water!!


End file.
